Welcome to Earth-4
by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: While wandering around Earth-4's Central City, Leonard and Sara come across the particular Earth's version of the Flash and get to know him.
1. Welcome to Earth-4

**So I was messaging with locitarose on Tumblr, and we started talking about the Flash and I made this joke about Flashes on other Earths. That convo ended up creating so many great ideas, and I couldn't help but have the desire to write a fic for it. So here it is. Set in the future after Leonard is rescued. References Tales of the Crook and the Assassin that's posted on AO3.**

* * *

Earth-4. That's what Barry was calling it, despite the fact that as Earths went, Sara, Leonard, and Ray had only ever visited Earth-2 before a few brief times. Barry had gone to Earth-3 twice before, so he knew what that Earth looked like.

Ray (who had been mostly responsible for getting them into the mess in the first place) had decided to take it upon himself to repair the jumpship they had been in, which had suffered some significant damage. He promised that it would be fixed in no time and they'd all be home soon. Sara proposed to Leonard that they go and explore Earth-4′s Central City after two hours went by and Ray was nowhere close to getting done. Barry offered to stay and help out Ray while Leonard and Sara headed into the city. It was remarkably similar to the Central City they knew of their Earth in, well, everything.

"It's not a bad place," Sara admitted to him when they exited Earth-4′s Jitters with coffee. "I mean, there's no place like home, but this isn't as weird as Earth-2."

Not ten minutes later, they found themselves jumping into action to hold off a metahuman, because of course this Earth had them too. He had come out of the shadows (literally rising out of them) and now seemed to be controlling them to create shadow beasts to cause mayhem. Sara sprang into action immediately. Leonard followed, despite being unarmed (of course this was the ONE time he had left his gun behind because he thought he wouldn't need it). But Sara had passed him a few of her knives, so he wasn't totally unarmed as they found the meta and his shadows.

"Barry!" he heard Sara shout in her comm unit. Ray had managed to get those working somehow on this Earth so that they could keep in touch during their exploration of the city. "We need back-"

She stopped suddenly as a blur of red and yellow shot past her, creating a gust of wind that made her hair fly up momentarily. The blur zoomed around all the shadow creatures that the meta had created. The lightning left in the streak's wake caused the shadows to break apart and dissipate. The man who had been controlling them gave a shout of anger as the blur stopped suddenly, standing in front of Leonard and Sara. It was a man dressed in a dark red suit very similar to Barry's, except the lining on the sides was white instead of yellow. This was definitely not Barry though, as the man was too tall. But they knew this was the Flash of this Earth.

"Flash," the meta hissed in a slow, dark voice. "I've been wondering how long it would take for you to show."

"Leave them alone," the Flash replied, his voice vibrating and echoing throughout the city block. "This fight is between you and me, Shade."

"Then so be-"

The meta, Shade, never got to finish what he had been about to say before the Flash zipped forward. He moved too fast for Sara and Leonard to see everything, but by the way Shade went flying and hit the ground, they could only determine that the Flash had punched him out. Or more appropriately, knocked him out, as he didn't get up. The Flash approached him, his fists clenched as he stood by Shade.

"That was for kidnapping her," he said, anger in his blurred voice.

With the battle over, citizens were beginning to come out of the stores and buildings they had taken refuge in. Leonard noticed all of them were starting to applaud and cheer for their hero, except for him and Sara. They stood side by side, studying this Earth's speedster as he turned to them. He seemed to be shaking his head at a high speed, so his features were indistinguishable. But he tilted his head at the two of them before picking up the meta and speeding off.

"And there's the Flash here too," Sara murmured, looking in the direction he'd gone. "Not Barry though."

"This one's taller," Leonard agreed, watching as police cars began to pull up on the scene and officers began to take statements from witnesses. "We might want to get out of here."

"Sounds like a plan."

The two turned to go and leave the scene. Just as Sara took a step forward, the streak of red reappeared and vanished with her. Leonard gave a shout as the Flash sped away with her. What the hell was the Flash's problem? Why did he take Sara? Was the Flash here actually evil? Oh, he'd have fun enlightening Barry with that one if it was the case.

Something grabbed him suddenly and Leonard's world became a blur. Before he could even fight back, he found himself in an alleyway. Sara was next to him, looking around wildly. The confusion on her face probably matched that of his own. In front of them was their kidnapper, the Flash, with his arms crossed over his chest. His face was still indistinguishable, so they couldn't know who exactly this was.

"Can we help you?" Leonard snapped. "Or is kidnapping people off the street your idea of unwinding after kicking meta-ass?"

A low, echoing chuckle came out of the mouth of the speedster. The Flash of Earth-4 reached his hands up to the mask that came over his head. Leonard watched closely as he began to pull it back. He was a bit wary as to why this man was revealing his identity to him and Sara. They'd only just crossed paths, and it seemed like a very poor move. The guy must have been very stupid.

Or at least that was what Leonard thought until he saw the man under the mask.

It was him. At least, it was his Earth-4 self. The Leonard Snart of this Earth was the Flash. On this Earth, this version of him was Central City's hero. The man was a perfect copy of him, and Leonard felt like he was looking into a mirror. A very disorienting, very strange mirror. Suddenly, Earth-2, where he was the Mayor of Central City and married to Sara Lance, didn't seem as strange as this anymore."

Sara was looking between the two of them, stunned. "Whoa..."

"In regards to that question about help," Earth-4 Leonard Snart smirked at Leonard and crossed his arms. "I was about to ask if you needed some of that yourself. Given that you seem to be on the wrong Earth and all."

"You've had experience with that before?" Leonard scowled, crossing his arms over his chest and accidentally mirroring his counterpart.

"Believe it or not, you're not the first people I've encountered from another Earth," the speedster replied. "You're not even the first versions of myself and Sara that I've encountered."

Sara perked up a little at that. "So you know me on this Earth? What am I here?"

Earth-4 Leonard smiled. "You're a scientist at STAR Labs. Along with a few friends, you've been helping me with being the Flash. If you're looking for a way to get back to your Earth, she'll be able to help you with that. My fiancée's brilliant enough to do anything. And she'd love to meet another one of her counterparts."

"Wait, I'm a scientist here?" Sara laughed. "No way!"

Leonard's counterpart nodded. "I take it you're something else on your Earth?"

"Former member of the League of Assassins," she replied, coolly, making Earth-4 Leonard's eyebrows shoot up while Leonard smothered a grin. "We're both kind of in the hero business now. And did you say my counterpart is engaged to you?"

"We have been for a few months," Earth-4 Leonard admitted. "Are you two?"

"Not quite there yet," Leonard said. "We only got together a few months ago."

"Ah," his counterpart nodded.

"So you're the Flash on this Earth?" Sara continued, shooting a mischievous smile at Leonard before looking back at his speedster counterpart. "That's a surprise."

"I take it he's not on yours?" Earth-4 Leonard jerked him thumb at Leonard.

"Standing right here," he grumbled. It was still hard to wrap his head around the fact that he was this Earth's Flash. "And definitely not. The Flash on our Earth is-"

"Snart! Sara!"

Earth-4 Leonard whirled around as Leonard looked up to the entry of the alleyway. Barry Allen was standing there, dressed in his civilian clothing in place of his own Flash costume. Leonard did not miss his counterpart's eyes narrowing before he zipped forward and brought Barry back, pinning him again the wall. Earth-1′s speedster was looking around in confusion that turned to surprise when he got a better look at what Leonard's counterpart was wearing.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Earth-4 Leonard snapped, not looking pleased at all.

Barry still seemed to be hung up on who the man glaring angrily at him was. "Wait, Snart's the Flash here?"

"Already been established," Sara told him. "Look, put him down. He crash-landed here with us. He's okay."

Earth-4 Leonard looked over at the two of them before turning back to Barry and reluctantly releasing him.

"So, Barry Allen, huh?" Leonard's counterpart turned to him. "How do you know Captain Cold?"

Sara's eyes grew wide. "What?"

"Excuse me?" Barry looked stunned. "I'm who now?"

"That is not his name here," Leonard grumbled, glaring at his counterpart. "It's taken. And the kid's the Flash on my Earth."

It was Earth-4 Leonard's turn to look shocked now.

* * *

 **I can't ever stop laughing at this idea. But with so many Earths in the Flashverse, who's to say this isn't possibly one of them?**


	2. Meet the Earth-4 Rogues

**So Welcome to Earth-4 got so much positive reception that I decided to write a sequel to it, where some more doppelgangers come out to play. I pretty much watched the entire second season of the Flash over the past few days, and seeing that rat Hunter in 2x01 kickstarted this.**

 **I once again thank locitarose for helping inspire this universe, as well as ethala for inspiring some things E1 Leonard says to his E4 counterpart. And also a thanks to those who read my stories and give me feedback and kudos. You mean a lot to me.**

* * *

"So, you're me?" Sara said, staring at Earth-4's Sara Lance across the room.

Her doppelganger gave a nod. After they had encountered this Earth's Flash, who was Leonard Snart, and told him about how they had accidentally ended up on this Earth, Earth-4 Leonard had offered the services of STAR Labs to help them out. Not just that, but to track down the Waverider if it landed there too. She, the Leonard of her Earth, and Barry had all agreed to his offer. Earth-4 Leonard had sped her back to STAR Labs, where they had surprised her doppelganger.

"And you're me from 'Earth-1', as you call it," E4 Sara replied, twirling the end of her ponytail. "What's it like over there?"

"Surprisingly, a lot similar to this," Sara said with a small chuckle. "I mean, aside from Leonard being the Flash here and some other stuff. You, for example."

"Me?"

"Yeah," Sara nodded to her doppelganger. "What do you do on this Earth? I mean, on mine, I'm a former assassin turned hero."

"Well, I'm a scientist at STAR Labs," E4 Sara explained. "Mainly a biochemist, but I did do a little bioengineering work too. After the particle accelerator exploded, I stayed on with the owner. He brought in his best friend who had been struck by lightning and was in a coma. That's how I meet Leonard Snart, and I've been helping him be the Flash ever since."

Sara tilted her head to the side. "You never went aboard the Queen's Gambit, did you?"

"The what?" Earth-4 Sara frowned and shook her head. "No, no, I've never even heard of that. My sister's husband went on a boat, but it was called Merlyn's Wand. Everyone thought he was dead for five years, but then Tommy came back."

"Tommy Merlyn?" Sara blinked in bewilderment at her doppelganger. "What about Oliver Queen?"

Earth-4 Sara's face fell at that. "There was an earthquake in Star City the year Tommy came back. It was manmade, Laurel and Tommy explained all the details to me when they teamed up with Leonard for the first time. Laurel was trapped in a building. Oliver was the one who got her out, but…he didn't make it. Laurel ended up moving to Central City to stay with me for a while because of it. That's how she got caught up in the blast from the particle accelerator."

"Is she alive?" Sara asked quickly.

"Yes, she's perfectly fine," the biochemist answered, holding up her hands in apology. "She got powers from it. I mean, they call her the Black Canary for a reason. But Laurel is okay. She's married to Tommy, she's mayor of Star City, and she's really happy. How is she on your Earth?"

The assassin's face fell. "She…died."

"Oh," Earth-4 Sara covered her mouth. "I'm sorry."

"Me too," Sara murmured, shifted by the table of scientific equipment and looking down at the ring on her double's finger. "So, I hear you and Leonard are engaged on this Earth."

"Yeah," Earth-4 Sara smiled happily, glancing down at it. "I didn't expect to fall in love with him, but I guess that was just fate's plan. And we're really happy. How about you and the Leonard on your Earth?"

"We're dating," Sara told her. "And we're happy too."

"That's good," her double grinned as she picked up a sample of some sort and placed it under a microscope.

Sara pressed her hands against the table and sighed. "I know I keep asking you a lot of questions, but I have to ask you this. Why did you react badly when you saw Barry?"

E4 Sara stiffened as she asked this question. Sara knew she had stumbled upon some bad memory. When her doppelganger saw their Barry, she had screamed loudly until E4 Leonard told her he was from another Earth. She wondered if it had anything to do with Barry being Captain Cold on this Earth. Had he done something to her? If that was the case, Sara was definitely going after Earth-4's Barry Allen.

"There was an incident-" E4 Sara started to say before an alarm started to blare on her computer. "Oh, here we go again."

She hurried over to the wall to grab a fire extinguisher. Sara started at her with puzzlement. "What do you need that for?"

"Mick," E4 Sara told her as she started to make for the door. "A couple months ago, he started exhibiting pyrokenesis. Problem is, he's not the biggest fan of fire and he doesn't have the best control of his powers yet. Sometimes, accidents happen."

"Mick works HERE?" Sara squawked as she followed the other Sara.

"Yeah," E4 Sara nodded. "He started the lab, and he's the owner. Now I better get going to help him out."

She ran off down the hall, leaving Sara alone.

* * *

In the cortex of Earth-4's STAR Labs, Barry Allen, Ray Palmer, and both Leonard Snarts were gathered by the desk. After Earth-4 Leonard had disappeared with Sara, Barry grabbed Earth-1 Leonard to follow after him. When they had arrived, they saw Sara talking with her doppelganger. Earth-4 Sara had screamed at the sight of him until her Leonard calmed her down and told her that it wasn't that Barry. Barry had looked hurt as the Saras left to go to E4 Sara's lab. At that point, they all remembered that they had forgotten Ray Palmer back at the jumpship, and E4 Leonard had gone to grab him. That had received an interesting reaction out of Palmer, who was stunned to meet the Flash of Earth-4.

Once they had managed to get Ray to calm down and stop being so excitable, they got word from him that he had managed to repair the jumpship. However, he hadn't quite gotten to tracking down the Waverider yet. E4 Leonard told him that if he got the readouts on a piece of technology from the jumpship, then they could track down where the Waverider had landed. So E4 Leonard had flashed back to the jumpship, obtained a sample, and now Ray was working on adjusting the frequency of the device to locate the Waverider.

"I'm Captain Cold on your Earth," Earth-4 Leonard was saying before looking over at Barry. "And _he's_ the Flash there?"

"Correct," Leonard nodded as Barry avoided the other Flash's glare.

"And Sara's an assassin over there too?"

"Technically, former assassin," Leonard smirked. "Currently she's a hero and a legend."

Earth-4 Leonard wrinkled his nose and shook his head. "What the HELL even happened on your Earth?"

"A lot," Barry answered sullenly. "Some of which doesn't seem to have happened here. How did you get your speed?"

"When the particle accelerator exploded, I was at the forensics lab at the CCPD dropping off something for my sister," Earth-4 Leonard explained. "She wasn't there though. I was standing by the skylight, and the lightning broke through it and struck me. I spent nine months in a coma, and then next thing I knew, I was waking up to see this beautiful blonde woman shining a light in my eyes. I found out that something came out of that coma a few hours later when I went to visit my sister and saw a mugging in the alleyway. Ever since then, I've been the Flash here."

"And the Barry Allen here?" Barry stood up from the chair he was in. "Did the particle accelerator do something to him to make him bad?"

Both Leonards looked over at him. The speedster of the two walked over one of the computers, his fingers speeding across the keys. On the screen, a mug shot of Earth-4's Barry Allen appeared on the screen. This version of Barry was glaring angrily at the camera, a scowl on his face. Scrolling down, Barry's eyes widened at the rap sheet that went along with it.

"What happened on your Earth?" he whispered. "What happened to me?"

Leonard looked at his counterpart. "You might as well tell him. He's not going to give this up."

Barry gave a desperate look toward Earth-4 Leonard, who sighed and typed a few more things into the keyboard. More files and police reports appeared up on the screens.

"Bartholomew Henry Allen," E4 Leonard explained. "When he was eleven, his parents were found murdered in their house by some robbers. The only reason Barry was alive was because he was sleeping over at a friend's. He was sent to live with Joe West and his daughter, Iris. A few months later, Joe West was killed on the job, and Barry and Iris were sent into the foster system. A few years later, Barry was sent to juvie. Crimes just started piling up after that for him, and for her too. When the particle accelerator exploded, he wasn't affected, but he stole a cold gun and a heat gun from STAR Labs afterwards for himself and one of his partners. Now, he's in charge of a group of criminals that call themselves the Rogues."

"The Rogues, huh?" Leonard smirked over at Barry, who seemed even more downtrodden.

"Worst group of non metahumans in Central City," E4 Leonard grumbled, not noticing Barry's hopeless expression. "Three months ago, they kidnapped my sister and Sara. I got them back after a week, but Cold and his associates had them traumatized. Sara wouldn't leave our apartment for a week. The next time I meet up with them, I'm throwing their asses in jail."

Uncomfortable silence descended over the cortex. Finally, Ray broke the silence. "Soooo how about me? What do I do on this Earth?"

Earth-4 Leonard was barely containing a smirk. "Well, on this Earth-"

Alarms started flashing on the monitors suddenly. Barry scooted back his chair, hands up in the air. "I didn't touch anything."

"That's not you," E4 Leonard sighed. "It's from the labs downstairs. Mick's on fire again."

"Wait a second," Ray looked up from the Waverider detector. "Mick works here."

"Mick owns STAR Labs," E4 Leonard explained to them. "I owe my life to Mick Rory. We've been best friends since we were kids, but he saved my life after the particle accelerator explosion when I needed help the most. Right now, he needs some help though."

"I'd like to come and meet this version of Mick," Leonard said with a small grin.

"Oh, me too!" Ray stood up and joined the two Leonards. "Maybe he can help out with finding the Waverider?"

"Yeah, we just have to deal with the fire first," E4 Leonard said, striding out of the room with Earth 1 Leonard and Ray behind him.

"I'm gonna hang back here," Barry announced as they all left the cortex.

* * *

As soon as everyone was gone, Barry pulled up the files on his doppelganger. He still couldn't believe he was a villain on this Earth. Somehow, his life had taken a dark turn early on and the Barry of this Earth had given into that darkness. He let it change him into a bad guy, and then into a supervillain. Maybe there was still some light inside him though. After all, Leonard Snart had become a hero despite his past. Perhaps there was hope for his doppelganger.

Barry collected all the information that he could on Earth-4 Barry Allen. Once he had all that he could, he raced back to the jumpship and changed into his Flash suit. Then he started running throughout the city, searching all of the known Rogue lairs that he had found on the computer at STAR Labs for any trace of his double. The first three were strikeouts. The fourth lair, an old warehouse, got him just what he was looking for.

He skidded to a stop as his doppelganger whirled away from the workbench he was seated at. Earth-4 Barry Allen looked extremely irked by the sight of him. He was wearing jeans and a dark red, almost black, shirt. E4 Barry also wore a parka, but it was blue with white on the shoulders. There was a scar on his right cheek that had been missing from his mugshot, and his eyes seemed even colder in person. On the bench was the cold gun of Earth-4. It seemed sleeker, but was made of a darker metal and glowed an icier blue.

"Snart," E4 Barry sneered, turning back to his cold gun. "I'd say it's nice to see you, but it never is."

"Not Snart," Barry shook his head, pulling off his cowl to reveal his face to his counterpart. "You."

Earth-4 Barry's eyes widened, which was probably the same reaction that Snart had had to his Earth-4 counterpart. Barry couldn't blame him. He was still in shock that his counterpart was a criminal. Not just any criminal, but Captain Cold.

"So there's another me," E4 Barry muttered, picking up his gun and taking out a piece of it to clean. "Interesting. Is Dr. Rory cloning now?"

"Not a clone," Barry countered, crossing his arms. "I'm you, from another Earth."

His double laughed at that and continued to clean the piece of his cold gun. "That's cute."

"You think I'm joking?" the speedster approached closer. "I'm not. I am you, but I'm from a different Earth. And on that Earth, I'm a good guy. I went through a lot in my childhood, but I didn't give into all the bad in the world."

Earth-4 Barry turned his head slightly toward him. "So what, you came to gloat about having a happy life on your pretty little Earth? Are there unicorns there too? Little fairies that come and make everything happy?"

He ignored the other Barry's taunts. "I'm here to ask why you've gone down this route."

"Why I'm a bad guy?" E4 Barry raised an eyebrow as he replaced the piece he had been cleaning into the gun. "Because the world made me this way. I had to find a way to survive in this world. You have do to whatever it takes to stay on top. So that's what I've done."

"Seeing you here now gives me an idea, you know," Earth-4's Captain Cold stood up quickly, aiming his cold gun at Barry. "Maybe it's time I expand my horizons."

Barry frowned. "What?"

"Your Earth sees you as a hero?" E4 Barry questioned. "Ever heard of The Parent Trap? I'm thinking of this, except you stay here and I go back to where you came from."

Barry stared at his counterpart in horror. "What-what about trying to be a hero here?"

"Hero," E4 Barry said the word slowly, as if he was tasting it. "I'm not interesting in being a hero. Robbing, now that's where the real fun is. And the adrenaline. And money too."

"There's got to be some good in you," Barry pleaded. "If you're me, then there's got to be some bit of good inside you."

"Is everyone from your Earth so happy go lucky?" the doppelganger snapped. "Because that's not the case here. Goodness doesn't do anything for you ever. I learned that lesson when I was fourteen years old."

He fired the cold gun at Barry. The speedster gasped as it hit him in the chest, falling backwards. He rolled over with a groan as E4 Barry laughed and stepped over him. Crawling to his feet, Barry tried to speed out of the lair. Just as he neared the exit, two things hit his legs from either side and he flew forward into the doors with a loud bang. Falling to the ground, his body feeling banged up, he saw the right leg of his suit was scorched, and the left was covered in gold. Glancing up, he saw the Earth-4 versions of Cisco and Iris approaching him.

"Well, I guess Dr. Rory's finally achieved cloning," E4 Cisco chuckled, heat gun in his grasp. "Wonder if he can do something like this with Snart's pretty sister."

"Aw, come on, you guys are bad too?" Barry moaned, looking at his girlfriend and one of his closest friends.

"Apparently, he's from another Earth," E4 Barry said, his words drawled out like Snart's. "One where he's a good guy."

"You're good on an Earth, Bar?" E4 Iris gave a cold laugh, shooting her gold gun at Barry again, this time hitting his arm. "What's next, I'm good there too?"

"Maybe we're all good on that Earth?" his doppelganger looked over at Iris with a smirk. "What do you think, Iris? We could pull a switch with our other selves. There's probably loads of new stuff to steal on another Earth anyways."

"I like that idea, babe," E4 Iris replied, brushing her hair over her shoulder.

"If you two are going, then all four of us are going," E4 Cisco cut in before Iris could say anything else. "There's no way you're getting all the fun."

"But if we want to replace ourselves," E4 Iris smiled at Barry. "Maybe it's best to get rid of the copies."

The Earth-4 Rogues aimed their guns at Barry and fired. Barry still felt sore and weighted down by the gold covering his hand when someone grabbed him. Ice, fire, and gold hit the metal door of the warehouse where Barry had been lying. Barry was lying off to the side, unscathed. Next to him was Earth-4's Leonard Snart. He wore his Flash suit, and was glaring angrily at the Rogues.

"Snart," Earth-4 Barry growled. "Here to save this other Flash?"

"Depends on which one of us you're talking to."

Barry looked away from Earth-4 Snart to see Earth-1 Snart, along with Earth-1 Sara and Ray. All were geared up and ready for battle. He had never felt so happy to see them.

"Three against four," someone murmured from above. "That doesn't seem like a fair fight for us."

From the ceiling, a shadowy figure dropped down onto one of the shipping crates that was in the warehouse before leaping down to stand beside the Earth-4 Rogues. As she rose to her feet, Barry's eyes widened at the sight of Earth-4 Caitlin Snow. She was dressed in a dark blue with a pair of swords strapped to her back. She drew them out as the others fired up their guns.

"Guess it's going to be a fight then," Sara grinned, twirling her bo staff.

With that, the two sides charged at each other.

* * *

The battle was short and brief. Sara took on Earth-4 Caitlin in a battle that had Sara coming away with the assumption that this Caitlin must have been trained by Earth-4's equivalent to the League of Assassins. Ray had gone up against the counterpart of Cisco Ramon, and Earth-4 Iris had fought Earth-1 Leonard. That had left Barry and Earth-4 Leonard to face off against Earth-4 Barry, two Flashes against a Captain Cold. They had managed to leave their enemies knocked out cold before Barry and E4 Leonard took them all back to a STAR Labs. A less than pleased Dr. Sara Lance had been waiting for them, and she'd scolded Barry for going after his double while checking over the bruises he'd gotten from his doppelganger, as well as the ones from Iris and Cisco.

"So want to tell me what the hell you were thinking going after Captain Cold?" Snart's voice demanded after Dr. Sara had left.

Barry looked over his shoulder to see which Snart was yelling at him, and found it was the speedster one. He looked even less pleased that his fiancée.

"I thought I could try and talk to him," Barry admitted. "You said he was bad, and a criminal. I thought there might be good in him, and that maybe talking to him would let him see that he could change."

Earth-4 Leonard sighed. "You can't change him, Flash. I've tried, believe me. You can't change him, or his girlfriend, or his two other friends."

Barry buried his head in his hands. He felt like he had failed with his counterpart. The last time he had run into his double, when he was on Earth-2, they had managed to inspire each other. Now, he had left his doppelganger feeling as though he had failed him while other Barry was probably dealing with just a headache right now.

So much for his superpower also being hope.

* * *

Leonard Snart of Earth-1 watched his counterpart leave the room where Sara's counterpart had been checking over Barry. E4 Leonard was looking peeved from his conversation with Earth-1's Flash. Given that he had been talking to Barry, Leonard wasn't surprised. But since they had gotten back from the encounter with Earth-4's Rogues (he had to admit, he was a little impressed seeing how bad Team Flash could be on this Earth), Barry hadn't said a word to any of them. He had just moped.

"He's aggravating, isn't it?" Leonard asked his E4 version, who turned toward where he was leaning against a table.

The speedster snorted. "That's an understatement. But I can understand how strange it is to see yourself as a bad guy. Seeing you with that cold gun, it makes me think about what could have gone wrong to make me become Captain Cold."

"There were a lot of factors," Leonard shrugged. "I won't go into them. But a lot has changed for me since I got the cold gun. I'm not exactly a bad guy anymore."

"That's relieving to hear," E4 Leonard nodded.

Leonard pushed himself off the table and approached his double, looking at the treadmill in the room beside the cortex. "You know, that Barry in there can get on my nerves. He's always trying to improve his skills or his speed. He's persistent when he has his mind set on something. And he likes to get in my way, or at least he used to before I started working with him more. But one thing that he said to me once that got on my nerves was that he could see that there was good in me."

The speedster nodded slowly. "Sounds similar to the one on this Earth, although he's evil."

"I used to resent him," Leonard continued. "But after I started traveling through time and met Sara, things started to change. I started to believe in changing your destiny, that maybe you could change your fate."

"Is there a point to all this?"

"Believe it or not, yes," Leonard faced Earth-4 Leonard. "I was a cold-hearted bastard, and despite giving him every reason not to, Barry Allen still saw good in me. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to hold onto some of that with this Earth's Captain Cold. Given the right circumstances, he might surprise you."

E4 Leonard nodded, cracking a small smile.

"Knock knock."

Both Leonard turned to see the two Saras entering the cortex. The Earth-4 version held up the device Ray had been fiddling with to find the Waverider.

"We found your timeship!" she said cheerfully, passing the device to Earth-1 Leonard. "It's about halfway between Central City and Star City."

"That's good news," Barry said, emerging from where Earth-4 Sara had checked over his injuries. "We can fly the jumpship over there."

"Provided we can get Ray out of the basement," Sara scoffed. "He's down there with Earth-4 Mick trying to get his autograph on one of his books."

"Hopefully Mick doesn't set it on fire," E4 Leonard chuckled a little, earning a small shove from his fiancée. "He's done that before on accident."

"With the Mick we know, fire is never an accident," Leonard replied. "It was nice meeting you, even if you are a speedster."

"You too," his double agreed, holding out his hand. "For someone who used to be a criminal, you've come a long way."

Leonard nodded and shook it.

Meanwhile, Sara nudged her doppelganger. "Tell Laurel that she's loved. Don't ever take her for granted."

"I never will again," Dr. Sara promised her. "Watch out for your Leonard. If he's anything like mine, he'll risk his life without a second thought and it doesn't always end well."

"Oh, trust me," Sara glared over at her Leonard. "I know."

"Are we ready to go?" Ray entered the room, holding a book. "I mean, I wish I could stay here longer and talk to this Mick, but I do miss the others. And I bet Rip's getting antsy waiting for us."

"We're ready," Sara agreed as Barry and Leonard nodded with her.

"If you ever find your way back to this Earth, you're welcome here," E4 Leonard told them as they left the building.

"We'll keep that in mind," Barry called back to them.

* * *

"So, Earth-4," Sara smirked over at Leonard when they were back on the Waverider and strapped in. "You're the Flash."

"We will never speak of that again," Leonard grumbled, crossing his arms.

"And Barry's Captain Cold."

"I'm with him," Barry muttered, sounding equally grumpy. "I don't want to talk about it."

Sara turned back to Leonard. "And you and I are engaged."

"Yeah," Leonard nodded, smiling briefly at her. "I guess so."

"Maybe that'll be you two one day?" Barry shrugged. "I mean, you guys are married on Earth-2."

Sara tapped the sides of her harness. She wasn't going to lie, she had been thinking about how they were married on Earth-2. Right now, she and Leonard were dating on Earth-1. Barry and Iris were a couple on Earth-1, and according to Barry, married on Earth-2. She had witnessed that there was something between Earth-4's Iris and Barry here. It seemed to be a pattern. Together in any universe, one way or another.

Maybe there were such things as universal constants for people.

"We'll see what the future holds," Leonard told Barry as Rip flew the Waverider back into the temporal zone.

* * *

 **I don't know if I'm done with this verse quite yet. Watching the Flash has made me consider that maybe there needs to be an Earth-4 "Kid Flash" who accidentally travels to Earth-1.**

 **I hope you've all enjoyed this though!**


End file.
